Pinocchio/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Pinocchio. Films ''Pinocchio'' *I can move! his mouth I can talk! as the Blue Fairy chuckles I can walk! *Am I a real boy? *Up to me? *Right and wrong? But how will I know? *What's a conscience? *Are you my conscience? *Temptations? *his head Uh-uh. handpalms But I'm gonna do right. *Like this? (He tries to whistle, but all he does is just blow air) *It's me. *I fell down *Yes, and I can move too. *"...Gee, you're funny. Do it again! " *"Yes! The Blue Fairy came." *"Uh-huh, and I got a conscience." *"And someday, I'm gonna be a real boy!" *Hello to Figaro. *"Yeah, cute!" *"Look, pretty!" *I'm going to school. *Fame? *But I'm going... *"Pinocchio." *"Oh it's Jiminy! What are you doin' up there?" *"Oh Jiminy, I'm gonna be an actor!" *Oh, no, Jiminy. That's Mr. Honest John. *Good-bye, Jiminy! Good-bye! *They like me! *You mean I'm good? *Does that mean I'm an actor? *tears due to Stromboli's onion breath Will she? *"For me? Gee, thanks! I'll right home and tell my Father!" *You mean it's funny? *I'll be back in the morning! *No, no, no! *No! No! *the birdcage bars Let me outta here! I gotta get out! You can't keep me...! *"Jiminy! Gee, I'm glad to see, ya!" *Yeah, two big monsters with big, green eyes! nose grows a little Why, I... *No, ma'am, but they tied me in a big sack. *Huh? Oh, Jiminy? *They put him in a little sack. *Yeah! *I didn't - they chopped me into firewood!nose grows again, and a nest with baby birds sprouts at the end of it Oh, look! My nose! What's happened? *Oh, but I have! Every single word!branch with the nest on his nose withers, and the birds fly away, whistling *Goodbye, Mr Stromb... *No, sir. Nothing can stop me now! I'll make good this time! *I will. I'm going to school! *I gotta beat Jiminy home. his hat Oh, hello. *I don't wanna be an actor! Stromboli was terrible! *Yeah! He locked me in a birdcage! *Uh-huh, and I learned my lesson. I'm goin'... *Hi-ho-hototamus! *Nothing. *Spots. *Allergic? *Pleasure Island? *Pleasure Island? *Thanks, but I'm... *his hat Pinocchio! *Uh-uh. Lampwick his "ticket" from Honest John Mr. Honest John gave me... *Honest John gave me... *Honest John gave me.. *OK, Lampy! away his ice cream cone and pie and strolls into the Roughhouse with Lampwick. In another part of Pleasure Island, wooden Indians are throwing fat cigars to boys *Yeah! up an axe Bein' bad's a lot of fun, ain't it? *Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Lampwick? *Uh-huh. I sure am. *Yeah! lightly It sure is! lightly again *OK, Lampy! his cigar deeply and swallows, causing his eyes to water and his face to turn green *He's my conscience. He tells me what's right from wrong. *Oh, don't hurt him, Jiminy. He's my best friend. *But Jiminy. *But Jiminy, Lampwick's just a guy who only lives once. *You sure do! but when he suddenly brays in the middle of his laughter, he covers his mouth in shock *OOOOH!!!! What's happened? *What'll I do! he sprouts a grey donkey tail, grabs hold of its end, and gasps Oh! *Jiminy! Jiminy, help! *"Maybe something awful happened to him." *I'm going to find him! *I gotta go to him! *a hand for a handshake from Jiminy Good-bye, Jiminy. *been 'fished' up into the boat by Geppetto Hey, Father! Father! *Father! *"it A raft? That's it! We'll take the raft. And when the whale opens his mouth..." *A fire? That's it! *A great big fire; lots of smoke! *Quick, some wood! *"Hurry Father, more wood!" *We won't need it. We're getting out! *"Well make him snezze!" *"Father, whatcha crying for?" *"No! No, I'm not." *"But father, I'm alive. See? at himself And... and I'm... I'm real. I'm a real boy! !" ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *"Or a little wooden boy." ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *"No strings to hold me down!" TV Series ''House of Mouse'' *I slept like a log. Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' *"Hi! I came to visit! Your café is a lot like where Father and I live. Everything here makes it feel so cheerful--I love it!" *"At my house... I have a really cute goldfish named Cleo! I bet you'll fall in love with her the second you saw her!" *"Do you like toys? I have lots of toys at home that Father made for me. There are so many that I can hardly choose what to play with!" *"Hello there! Did you eat lunch yet? Father gave an apple for lunch. Yum!" *"Huh? You're back! Did you have any fun adventures? Huh? If you come across anything interesting, let me know!" *"I go to school, you know! Father told me to go to school and be a good boy. But... are you sure I can't play a little instead?" *"It sure is hot! The heat is rough on Father, but I don't mind it at all. I'll let him rest and do his share of the work, too!" *"It's all so mysterious... Why does snow have to melt when I hold it in my hand? I really wanted to bring some home, too.." *"Maybe I'm imagining things... but it sure seems like everybody is in a good mood. Father said that's because it's the holiday season. Why do holidays put people in such a good mood?" *"My father? He's so nice and warm and kind! I love him! I'm so happy to be Father's boy!" *"Oh! Good morning! The air is so nice and fresh this morning. I feel like taking real deep breaths! I wonder if my cat Figaro and my goldfish Cleo are awake?" *"Oh, Mallerie! Are you going somewhere? Doing anything? Me, I'm helping Father!" *"Once we celebrate Easter... I heard that flowers bloom in spring... but how do they know when it's spring? Huh?" *"There's this holiday... called Valentine's Day, and it's coming up soon. I can't wait to find out what kind of holiday it is!" *"These clocks at home... Every hour they put on a show. They're amazing! Birds pop out, dolls dance-- oh, I could watch them for days!" *"You should see this pumpkin! Father bought a pumpkin that was thiiis big! I thought we were going to eat it! But he's going to carve a lantern out of it. Why does he have to use a pumpkin, I wonder?" *"You sure are fashionable! Did you pick out those clothes yourself? Father picked mine out for me!" *"Say, Mallerie... I'm really glad we're friends. There's still a lot of things I don't know, but I know that having you for a friend is pretty special!" *"Say, Mallerie! Father's house is just filled with toys. They're so much fun--even just to look at! And believe it or not, Father made every last one of them. I want to try making toys like Father does. I'd like to find some wood to use as my main material... but I don't know where to start. Do you think you could help me, Mallerie?" *"Hooray! Thanks, Mallerie! I'll wait here and think about what kind of toy I'll make first. I hope you'll come back with that wood real soon! Don't forget, okay? Promise?" *"Did you find it yet? Hey, that's it! You brought me some wood, just like you promised! Now let's see... What am I supposed to say...? Oh, right! I'm supposed to say thank you! So... thank you, Mallerie! You're so kind and generous! I want to be kind and generous just like you!" ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Oh. Hi, Jiminy." *"Um... Playing hide-and-seek." *"That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." *"Jiminy, let's go find Father!" *"It's me." *"With this, we can get out of here, Father." *"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." *"Oh! I guess I'm okay!" *"Hey, it's Sora!" *"I'm sorry..." *"Um... yeah, I'm looking for treasure!" *"I was looking for a way out. Father says he's happy, but it's my fault we're stuck here. I shouldn't have run away from home. I want to help Father get home to the workshop. But he'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing." *"Sure! I'll be brave and tell Father how I really feel. No lies this time!" *"Help! I'm trapped!" *"Be brave... Okay, I'll try!" *"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a little sticky... But I have a great idea! The Heartless spit me out when I started struggling. Why don't we try the same thing with Monstro?" *"I guess you're right. Be careful, everybody!" *"I think you should be a little more worried." *"You're inside the belly of Monstro the Whale." *"Is that you, Jiminy? Gosh, I thought I'd never see you again!" *"Sure, Jiminy. And I've been a good boy, promise. I didn't tell a single lie. Uh-oh!" *"Oops! But...how did YOU end up inside Monstro, anyway?" *"That's too bad... I was hoping you could help me and Father get out of here." *"Sure he is. Follow me!" *"Oh!" *"I'm sorry..." *"Um...yeah, I'm looking for treasure!" *"But, Jiminy..." *"... I was looking for a way out. Father says he's happy, but it's my fault we're stuck here. I shouldn't have run away from home. I want to help Father get home to the workshop. But he'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing." *"What?" *"Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish me luck, Jiminy!" *"Sure! I'll be brave and tell Father how I really feel. No lies this time!" *"Help! I'm trapped!" *"Help me! I'm scared!" *"How?" *"Be brave... Okay, I'll try!" *"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a little sticky... But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Why don't we try the same thing with Monstro?" *"I'm going, too!" *"Aww, c'mon..." *"I guess you're right. Be careful, everybody!" *"I'm sorry, Jiminy. I was going to school till I met somebody. Yeah! Uh, two big monsters, with big green eyes!" *"They, uh, they tied me in a big sack!" *"But I snuck off when they weren't lookin'." *"My nose! What's happened?" *"But it's all true! Even the fella in the black clothes who said to play a trick on Sora." *"Umm...he sure didn't." *"Hey, look at that!" *"Oh, please help me. I'm awful sorry." *"I'll never lie again--honest I won't." *"We'll be good! Won't we?" *"Jiminy! Help me, Jiminy!" *"Jiminy!" *"Uh-huh. I'm just fine. Sorry, Jiminy. I messed up real bad. You and Father must have been so worried about me. *"Gee, Riku, don't you have a Jiminy like I do? He's my conscience. He's taught me all kinds of important stuff. Maybe you just need somebody to show you what's right and wrong." *"Gee whiz...I wish I had lots of good friends." *"Okay!" Fandom ''Pinocchio II'' *"There's no going back, is there, Patty?" *"I'll do the best I can to protect you. It won't be easy." *"No, it doesn't. At least you're safe with me. I can trust you." ''Disney's Pinocchio: The Series'' Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Pinocchio Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes